Traditionally, machine-recognizable codes (MRCS) are used for inventory control purposes or point of sale automation. The utilization usually requires scanners manufactured for certain code types to perform the scanning mechanism to decode and match with connected database servers for pricing or other pre-determined tasks like warehouse stocking and inventory.
However, with advent and broad expanse of smart devices, such as smartphones, multimedia players and handheld computers, MRC are now being used to disseminate all types of information, to all types of users. MRCS now commonly appear in magazines, on signs, buses, business cards, television screens, or almost any object about which users might need information. Smart devices equipped with a camera and the correct reader application can scan the image of the MRC to display text, contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a webpage in the smart device's browser. Generally, the MRC either provides the user with a narrow piece or information, or provides the user with access to a website or software program whereby the user may obtain additional information by performing additional directed searches, or by browsing. Thus, the users must rely on their own skills and aptitude to collect desired information beyond that provided by the MRC.
Thus, while system and methods currently exist for disseminating information via MRC technologies, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.